Notebook computers and other portable computing devices generally include one or more batteries for providing power to the device in the absence of an Alternating Current (AC) power source. As the long-term viability of other components has increased, batteries have become one of the more common sources of problems in computing devices and are therefore commonly replaced under warranty.
To aid the manufacturer of the computing device or battery in troubleshooting problems encountered by customers, many systems include a battery test procedure for determining whether a battery is faulty and requires replacement. The reliability of these testing procedures is of significant importance, as reliable tests allow a manufacturer to avoid unnecessary expenses in replacing batteries that are not defective. In addition to reducing costs of the manufacturer, a reliable battery testing method also reduces false positives, thereby avoiding unnecessary inconvenience to the customer in replacing a properly-functioning battery.